The Lust
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: Most of the Lust chapters written from Ichigo's perspective. Drabble/one-shot.


The Lust

Eternity Crystal

It was instantaneous, hardly time to feel any pain. Not even a second later, the darkness descended. The darkness was more like a void, a place suspended in both time and space. Despair seemed to crush him; desperation rang out throughout the emptiness. But even those thoughts faded into nothingness. Sensation ceased to exist, and it was all at once disconcerting and natural.

A piercing wail reverberated in the abyss, setting off something primal and instinctual. His other faculties refused to return, and then were suddenly overwhelmed by the most basic need. Sensation returned in an onslaught. Sight, sound, touch, smells all rushed him, distracting from the reforming of his body. Finally, there was thought: he could hear her, he needed to stand, and he needed _to protect_. In the end, that was his only thought: protect.

One hand plants itself on the floor and then the other, and he pushes himself up off the bloodied ground. He stands, eyes open and taking in the sight ahead of him. He zeros in on the opponent, the one he needed to kill to keep her safe. Words come to him, but it doesn't register. He's all instinct as he opens his hand and his sword rushes towards the invitation. Snatching it, he swings it down to his side so it is at the ready.

More words passed, and lividness so great overwhelmed him that he couldn't do anything but throw his head back and scream. Even as the cry of agony continued, that basic instinct caught on to the enemy's movements and instantly reacted. He bent over, letting the power surge between his horns, and when he felt it had built up enough, he let it go. It had blasted away the opponents attack, but the enemy had gotten out of it.

He got behind his enemy with a burst of speed, and as the enemy turned, raising his arm, he grabbed the wrist of the enemy and with brute strength, ripped the limb off all the way until a bit past the elbow. It gave him vindictive pleasure as he stood in the rain of blood. His enemy spoke words he barely comprehended and cared even less about. When his opponent finally attacked, throwing it at him, but it missed, flying past him.

Instead of waiting for him to attack again, he landed next to his opponent in one bound, and then threw the severed limb at his enemy. The enemy destroyed it as he prepared his next attack, but it was grabbed by his bare hand and then crushed in his fist. Then he used his sword to slice his enemy in half. Once on the ground, and to help shut up his incessant babbling, He stomped on his enemy's head and let the power build between his horns again, preparing to shoot it close range and obliterate his enemy.

Yet, something compelled him to only release it to destroy the bottom half. He held the enemy's top half by the one wing intact. The enemy left his grasp, but only to fall a few meters away. Seeing that the job was unfinished, he took his sword, went over to the fallen enemy, and prepared to impale the head. But as he was about to finish the deed, a hand clamped down on his wrist. Something was getting in his way. It didn't matter what he was saying, but someone was getting in the way of what he was trying to protect. The sword inched closer to the throat despite the hand gripped on his wrist.

Fed up, he instead shifted the sword in his hands and stabbed the one holding him with enough force to send him flying. He spoke, trying to explain what he was doing and why no one should get in his way. That accomplished, he turned to finish off the interloper with the energy forming between his horns. Suddenly, one of them was sliced off, and an external explosion and an internal explosion of pain occurred.

Everything began to crumble, and oblivion began to overtake him as he fell to the earth once more. Lost in the nothingness, he was unaware again of the physical changes he was going through, especially the hole in him beginning to fill. He would soon wake up with his mind in control, the instinct and need buried. But for now, he drifted in the abyss between life and death.

* * *

**A/N: Oringinally just had two paragraphs, but then I decided to write the whole lust chapters out. I wrote this on a whim and it's late at night, so I'll reread and edit this later.**


End file.
